A Siren to Keep
by Lin of Ling Chow
Summary: Sakura is frustrated, Itachi doesn't seem to know his own mind. Third in my Siren series. Some real relationship progress in this one for the people that have been waiting for it...I don't own Naruto. Rated M because...might be some more mature content later...actually this time.
1. Chapter 1

So usually I post on Fridays, but I will be gone on vacation this Friday so here it is a few days early.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five years. Five years since he let her leave.

He is in the cities down south, with Shisui and Sasuke. They are securing supplies and travel routes for highly sought-after items that cannot be made, created or grown in the cold northern mountains.

If Itachi is honest with himself, he can say that in the back of his mind he is looking for her. But then he is always looking for her, there has been occasion in the years since she has gone, that he has been brought to a standstill by glimpse of pink, or a brief tune. He thinks maybe one day he will see her again, when she wants to be found. He has developed a temper since she has left, he has noticed this in himself. An agitation with his inability to keep her has settled and festered under the skin like an untreated blister that seems to break open at the strangest moments.

It is one of those moments that he comes to experience on the docks, with the smell of brine and human filth in the air. He pauses, unsure of what it is that has brought his thoughts jerking back to long exotic hair and soft pleasant body he sees a flash of her smiling shyly at him in his minds eye.

He goes incredibly still, searching his senses for whatever had brought her image up from the recesses of his subconscious. His Sharingan remains inactive, they are posing as human, demon's are treated with strong hostility and opposition in this part of the world.

It takes him a moment to realise that it is not one of the five outer senses that has snagged his attention. Rather a familiar pull of a magical presence that he memorised in time past.

Shisui is haggling with the human merchant, his skill in dealing with the shorter-lived species is paramount in trips such as this. His cousin doesn't acknowledge him as Itachi turns silently and leaves him there on the dock, too busy loudly bickering with a scruffy sea man.

The Warf here is a tangled mess of warehouses, along with businesses that cater to the more, rough and tumble lifestyle of the sailor. Some of the buildings are built on stilts, attached together by docks to avoid the flooding that seem to take place in these parts quite regularly.

There, he catches hold of it again, pausing on a narrow path beside a channel that leads out into the sea, filled with sludge and the disgusting offal of humanity. Usually he distains the unsanitary habits of humans but this time he is too busy concentrating to take note of the filth.

She has been here, and recently, magic does not leave a signature for long, withering away like smoke above a candle. There is a sudden sharp longing in his chest, a desire that he has shoved down, and the blister that festers is brought to light, reminding him of its pain.

Large strides carry him down the cobbled path, he is all but blind as he concentrates on clutching the tendrils of her to himself, grabbing onto the brief pieces of spent magic, willing desperately for them to lead him to her. Longing grips his heart in a vice and wont release it. It wasn't logic or rational that moved him forward, it was just the bone deep certainty that he wanted, no needed, to have her back. Safe with him.

It was a convolute trail that he followed through the maze of a city. He didn't notice the looks he drew, a well-dressed gentleman was not seen in this part of town, not even in search of pleasurable company, it was a recipe to find yourself dead in a canal somewhere. For the moment, he held no concern for blending in.

She was standing in front of a building, perhaps a restaurant or tavern, all appeared to be one in the same here, run down buildings hardly distinguishable from each other. Her appearance brought him to a very sharp stop.

It was her, he knew it to be her, and yet it didn't look like her. Her pink hair was gone, dyed a muddy brown that looked so wrong he couldn't reconcile it in his mind. She was sweeping a set of steps outside the building, or that's what it appeared she had been doing, broom clutched in hand like a lifeline.

Two large men had converged on her, they didn't seem angry, but suspicious and perhaps a bit interested in what the beauty had to offer them.

He had crossed the street and approached the three before he could rectify her strange appearance in his mind. Just as he closed in on them, a young blond woman excited the building, brandishing a wooden spoon like a weapon.

He barely managed to check the speed at which he approached before he was on them.

"….off my property, never see you again" the woman with the long blond hair was saying.

"I would do as the lady says" His voice was low, and the way the two men whirled was more or less hilarious.

Even without his sharingan, fangs, pointed ears or wings Itachi knew he cut an imposing figure, with his black hair, pale skin and height. He used his extra inches to tower over the two men, subtle magic leaked into the air released a killing intent that had the two tan skinned sailors paling. One of them opened his mouth, as if he was going to say something, but Itachi cut him off.

"Go!" it was an order, they lingered unsure of what made them feel so compelled to comply with this man who had invaded what they deemed to be their home turf. Itachi used that moment to flick his sharingan on and they beat a hasty retreat.

Sakura wasn't gaping at him per say, but her eyes were huge, the blond on the other hand wasn't bothering to disguise her dropped jaw and shocked expression.

He couldn't help the smirk, in the same way he couldn't help the slow perusal of Sakura that started at her toes and raked up her form, taking in her unnatural hair color and finally her face with its beautiful wide green eyes. Oh, how he had missed her, there was something unquestionably right about being here with her. He had a desire to step forward to invade her personal space. He had an intense urge to lick and nibble on her neck but he restrained himself. Sakura wouldn't be too keen on him expressing himself in such a manor. Perhaps later.

"Itachi!" her voice was a breathless whisper, the sound of his name on her lips reminded of truly how few times he had actually heard it from her. He wanted to hear it again.

"Sakura" he acknowledged, not taking his eyes off of her.

"This, is _the_ Itachi" the blond spoke, and Itachi dragged his eyes from Sakura to look at the other woman "You must come in, its bad for business if we stand gaping in the doorway…well" she gave him a thorough once over "you could stand out here a little longer, couldn't hurt"

He wasn't quite sure what that meant. What kind of business did they run here?

His question was answered the moment he stepped through the door. Children ran amuck, over ragged furniture, there must have been close to a dozen of them running through the various rooms that opened to the entrance. The shrieking had him raising eyebrows and his smirk grew. Of course Sakura would find herself immersed with children, they were drawn to her like bugs to light. She in turn loved them.

"Forgive the mess" the blond apologized "It comes with the territory, my name is Ino, Ino Yamanaka." Itachi nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Come sit, I will put on the kettle for tea" she gestured toward a few run down wooden chairs.

He glanced at Sakura who still seemed to be in something of a daze, standing to the side looking unsure of herself. He reached out to rub a stray lock of hair between his fingers, she flinched away from him, in a manor that had him wishing to crowd her again. She slipped away and around him, circling to get the chairs between them. He raised his eyebrows at her, but she seemed to have recovered from her shock and met his look with a lifted chin and defiant eyes.

Tea was only a few moments is coming. Miss Yamanaka bustled back into the room holding an old cracked teacup and some mismatched cups equally chipped.

"Now you must tell me Mr. Uchiha, how a _man_ such as you finds himself in mist city slums" the way she emphasised man, had Itachi wondering how much Sakura had shared with this blond haired woman. She wasn't human, at least not completely, but she didn't appear to be a Siren either. Whatever she was, she hid it well.

"Business" was his simple reply.

"And what sort of business would that entail?" she pressed, busily arranging the cups and pouring tea as Itachi took a seat across from a somewhat reluctant Sakura.

"Transport and acquisition of dried fruits and produce that don't grow in the northern mountains for the most part" he answered.

"And how is it you managed to find yourself here?" she really was a nosey one. But Itachi couldn't really blame her. From what he could see, several of the children scurrying about were not of complete human origins either, it was within a female's right to protect that which she considered hers and he was infringing upon her territory. His mother had taught him manors, and he knew how to use them to their best advantage.

"I sensed the use of Sakura's magic" he answered honestly inclining his head toward the girl in question. That seemed to divert the blonde's attention and suddenly she was turning to Sakura.

"What happened?"

Sakura was embarrassed, the flush on her cheeks told him that, but otherwise she was defiant and unrepentant in the face of what he thought must be disapproval from Ino.

"Some men don't know how to take no for an answer" she replied, voice quiet but still firm and unafraid.

Itachi did his best to conceal the reaction such a statement brought forth in him but he didn't think he was as successful as he usually managed to be, he never was when it came to her. It hardly mattered for neither of the women where looking at him.

"Did you rip them a new one?" Ino demanded. Sakura looked away from her.

"No" voice still quite

"And why not?" Ino was riled now. It was obvious that this was some sort of long standing argument between them.

"You know why not Ino" Sakura bit out, wishing desperately to have this conversation later when Itachi was not Privy to it.

"No, I don't, perhaps you had better refresh my memory." Ino was not impressed and the two women wore matching glares. Itachi spoke up.

"I too am curious Sakura, please share" she was glaring at him too. She stood abruptly chair almost falling down behind her. Nothing was said as she marched out the back, a distinct slam of the rear door could be heard even above the ruckus of the children. Itachi stood, pausing to nod to Ino "Thankyou for the tea Ms. Yamanaka, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Yes, yes, I am sure it was, now get going before she gets too much of a head start on you" she shooed him off.

He caught up to Sakura almost two blocks away, she was mad, posture stiff and livid. He grabbed her wrist and tugged her back into the alley she was just about to leave, casting an illusion over them so their exchange wouldn't be interrupted was a given in his mind but it only seemed to make Sakura more reticent toward him.

"You are angry with me. Why?" he asked, pressing to the heart of the issue, or at least what he thought was the heart. Women were hard to understand, and even with his experience with Sakura, he still couldn't puzzle her out.

"Why are you here Itachi?" she shot a question of her own, voice low and controlled, anger prevalent but not overtaking her better judgment. He blinked, studying her.

"Trade business" he answered honestly.

"Then you go back about your business and leave me to mine?" she sniped at him turning away to look out at the busy street just a few yards away.

"Sakura, what have I done to make you angry with me?" he tried a different tact. This seemed to deflate her marginally so he pressed on "I caught scent of your magic while on the Warf, so I followed it"

"Go back to your business Itachi, Demon's make for trouble in these parts"

"And Siren's don't?" he queried raising an eyebrow at her. She sighed and a little more of her aggression seemed to leak out.

"There is a reason I dyed my hair"

"Yes, it is unsightly" he commented on the new horrid color, not realising until after that she might find such a statement insulting. She didn't react though, just drawing into herself in a manor that had him furrowing his brows.

"What are you doing here Sakura?" he asked gently. "Why did you not go back to the ocean?"

She was quiet for a long moment.

"Hunters took out the last nest you found me at. There was nothing left, even the bodies had washed away." The intense sorrow in her voice and bearing caught Itachi entirely off guard. He had never asked about her past, but it could easily be guessed that this was not the first time this had happened to Sakura's home. He was silent, unsure how to comfort such sorrow, and rather sure she would appreciate any physical gestures of comfort he might offer.

"Why here then Sakura?" he asked finally.

"Ino is a good, she needed help with the children" she told him, pulling together the pieces of her scrambled composure.

"Come back with me" he asked finally.

"You are here on business" she reminded him, turning her back on him completely, apparently absorbed in the goings on of the busy street before her.

"What would it take to convince you?" he asked.

She gave out what could have been a laugh, but it sounded choked.

"Why do you wish for me to come back with you?" she challenged whirling back to him, it sounded distinctly like the questions she had posed to him before she left the last time. He still had no better answer for her, and a panic lit in his chest at the notion of loosing her again.

"To keep you safe."

She snorted at that.

"Do you truly not know yourself any better than you did five years ago Uchiha Itachi?" it was a reprimand but her tone of voice was fond, if a little resigned.

He searched her face, hoping to find the answers to her questions hidden there. Very rarely was he caught so flat footed and without a solution. As he watched, her eyes hardened, turning into dispassionate emeralds that he had no doubt where what oversaw Shisui's punishment five years past.

"I am not a pretty bauble to be put on a shelf Uchiha!" she was mad again, and he wondered how she had managed to swing back from her sadness so quickly. Off balance, he tried to figure out where she was coming from. Had he treated her as a possession, he didn't think so, he had given her the freedom to come and go, allowed her to leave when she wanted.

"I have never treated you as such Sakura" his voice was firm, but lacked the steel he would have put in had any other than her used such a tone on him.

She threw her hands in the air and gave a growl of frustration.

"Why. Do. You. Care. Itachi!?" she punctuated each word by stabbing him in the chest with her finger.

The next moment found him pushing her against the wall wings fanning out on either side of him, having ripped apart the rather nice over coat he had been wearing. Sakura didn't even look off guard by his display of force, her expression remained mulish and unchanged.

He couldn't even explain his reactions, his heart was squeezing inside his chest and he felt a nearly irrepressible need to just snatch her and be gone, to the depths with what she wanted! He struggled with himself for a moment panting lightly with the effort.

When she spoke again, her tone was gentler, but no less firm for it.

"Shisui _gave_ me to you as some sort of _gift_." She spit out the words gave and gift as if they were curse words "Why do you wish for me to come back with you Itachi?" there was the question again, and suddenly he had an inkling of what she was trying to address.

"I will never take advantage of you Sakura" he said, meaning every word strongly.

She gave a disbelieving sound.

"You are being deliberately dense Uchiha!?"

He furrowed his eye brows at her and she glared back at him. She carefully enunciated her words to him this time, as if he were a small child, or a bit slow. Uncaring of the insult she was paying to the very powerful demon who was giving her his full attention.

"I will not be a pretty bauble sitting on your shelf, or a piece in your _collection_." She bared tiny fangs at him "Let me go, and be on your way, before your obtuseness makes me truly angry."

Was she threatening him? He blinked even as his hackles raised.

"What do you want from me Sakura?" he ground out, angry himself now, but holding it back. It wouldn't do to bring Shisui's attention to them with his roiling magic.

Sakura paused, looking up at him, seeming to weigh his question.

"If I come back Uchiha Itachi, I get you to myself. Everything or nothing. I know nothing of Uchiha customs or traditions, and I don't really care. But I wont settle for anything less."  
His breath stalled in his chest, eyes widening at the implications of her words. She was asking him, or perhaps telling him that she would come back for nothing short of a life bond. Discerning his own reaction to such a statement was almost impossible. But he knew that it was utterly beyond his ability to do anything more than rejoice at the notion.

He kissed her, hardly even registered the decision before he was sweeping his tongue through her mouth, holding her to his chest like he physically couldn't let go. She was panting when he pulled back, and he had to restrain the desire to go in for another one. He had wanted to do that for what seemed like so long. She truly was as sweet as he had imagined her to be.

"You drive a hard bargain Koishii"

Then he was kissing her again, all his restraint going into keeping from ripping the seams of her dress with the force he was gripping the fabric. Soft curves pressed against the hard planes of his own body. She kissed him back, raising herself up on tiptoe, fingers curling in the hair at the base of his neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay for progress on their relationship. I feel like a lot of fics paint Itachi as the really intuitive one, I am not opposed to this portrayal of his character, but I also don't always find a blushing, stammering Sakura endearing, and those two seem to go hand in hand. So here you go, this is my take on it.

Send me some love people and review. Next update will probably be in a week and a half, when I get back from holidays. I say probably cause I don't know how much writing will happen between now and then. Reviews make all the difference, I'm serious, cause I have tons of my own stuff to work on that isn't fanfiction and it makes more sense to me to put time and effort into that. Its the feedback that I get here that keeps me coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

There be lemon in this chapter. So for those of you who are under age, don't read if you don't like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was two weeks of flying to get her back to his private castle. His mind was already computing the distance and route. Ino had all but ordered them gone when Sakura had showed up to explain that she would be leaving with Itachi. The blond female ushered them off, seemingly in a hurry to get rid of them, but Sakura knew her better than that. The smile Ino gave her was knowing, Sakura refused to blush in the face of it.

"Shouldn't you inform Shisui and Sasuke that you are leaving?" She asked as he pulled her close in the shelter of the alley, wrapping his magic around them in a strong illusion to disguise their takeoff.

He grinned down at her, shaking his head.

"Shisui will catch wind of my magic, as for the rest, I prefer to keep him guessing."  
"He seems to get nosey when you do that if I recall" she reminded him in a dry tone. Itachi shrugged.

"He has since learned more respect in regard to my privacy"

With that he took to the skies, leaping with an impressive rush of air into the sky. Sakura buried her face in his chest and concentrated on regulating her breathing.

Flying was hard on her, he asked frequently if she would like to stop, but she just shook her head.

"I just want to be there." She told him, head tucked in and eyes firmly closed. Arms clamped firmly about his waist, legs tangled with his.

So, they flew on, long hours that were harder on her than him, in spite of it being him that did the actual flying. At night, she slept hard, exhausted, he curled his wings about both of them as protection from the elements. He too couldn't wait to be back at the castle off the beaten path, with his wards surrounding them, when he could truly have her to himself and make good on his promise.

It was early spring in the mountains and the castle was still surrounded by snow, with only the hardiest of flowers poking their heads up through the white. Sakura might enjoy those when she had recovered from her travel sickness, though his intentions for her would see to it she may not get to leave the bedroom to do so.

He carried her straight to his quarters, another thing he had longed to do in the past but never dared for fear of Sakura's reaction. She didn't bother to move, face green from their time in the air. She groaned as he placed her on the big four poster, canopy bed.

"I will instruct Rin to prepare you some broth" he whispered against her ear.

When he returned with the warmed broth though, she was sleeping soundly and he was loath to wake her. So instead he pulled the covers up around her, shed his trousers, keeping his underwear on, mindful of Sakura's sense of modesty, and climbed in beside her. He knew he smelled of sweat and hard work from the flight but for the moment he didn't care, he just wanted to curl up next to her.

He had been in this position once before he recalled. On that first night after that party at which he had received her as a _gift._ He hadn't known of the treasure he had been handed back then, had been irate with Shisui and Sasuke for what they had considered a joke at his expense. Perhaps now the joke was on them. Taking Sakura as his life mate would elevate her status in the clan to being on equal footing with them.

There was nothing but anticipation in him at the thought of sharing this new development with his brother and cousin. Not knowing how Sakura would utilize her change in status from, slave or gift to future matriarch of the clan made the prospect that much more exciting. For no doubt Sakura would be creative in the revenge she took. He wondered though if only Sasuke had to fear retribution. Would she feel her score with Shisui was settled based on her last encounter with him? He didn't know, and finding out would certainly be enjoyable.

It was late morning when Sakura's stirring roused him from a good sleep, sun shining through the large balcony windows. She blinked up at him, cheeks rosy and green eyes still hazy from slumber. Her long pink hair was a tangled mess, mixing with his on the pillow.

"Good morning" she sighed, voice scratchy from sleep, stifling a yawn as she stretched, brushing toes against his calf, head arching back as she pulled at cramped muscles.

He didn't bother to resist the urge he had to run his nose against the smooth column of her neck, bringing her to a pause, and then to gasp when he gently scrapped his teeth against her golden skin.

"Morning" he murmured in reply, voice just as husky as hers.

He could get used to this. Waking up next to a beautiful, pink haired goddess every morning, one that wasn't out for his power, prestige, the strength of his clan, just for him. She wanted him all to herself, she had told him as much in that back alley in the city of Mist.

He in turn wanted just her, the sneak up on him in his study, half drown and humiliate a deserving Shisui, talk back to him when she felt he needed it, calling him out in his dense moments, beckon him to watch the sunset, little Siren.

Reluctantly he pulled away from her, flicking back the covers and climbing out of the warm bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked, propping herself up on an elbow.

"To instruct Rin to bring breakfast here this morning"

Itachi was careful not to look at Sakura, spread out in his bed. Even fully clothed in the high necked, long sleeved dress as she was, she made an incredibly tempting picture. This was entirely the reason he didn't see her tackle coming.

She pounced off the bed in lovely display of agility, flinging herself around his neck in an effort to bring him to the floor. His wings kept her goal from being realised, and instead she found herself pinned to said floor, black wings creating a curtain of darkness around them.

"You shouldn't resort to such tactics yet Sa-ku-ra" he warned her, voice low, breath tickling against her ear "breakfast first, you will need your strength"

His insinuation was not lost on her, and a blush spread across her skin, darker than the shade of her hair. He kissed her, because he couldn't not. Sucking the breath out of both of them when one of her hands slid leisurely down his front.

He withdrew slowly, placing Sakura gently on her feet before leaving the room with deliberate steps. It was easier than he had anticipated, to leave that is. Perhaps it was because he knew she was waiting for him to come back. In the past, he had always been loath to leave her, unsure if she would be there when he got back, knowing he had done nothing to tie her to himself, and knowing he couldn't do so without risk of alienating her from him completely. It had been worth it, for now she was ready and willing to tie herself to him permanently.

Forming a life bond was straight forward, but not easy. Humans said vows before a figure of prominence, but demon's used magic to form ties that lasted through the centuries. Forming a life bond would drain them of vitality until it was completed, leaving them weak and unfit to properly defend themselves.

The castle's wards were thorough, and he was confident in them. However, Shisui had demonstrated in the past his ability to bypass them if he was so inclined, Itachi wanted to ensure that didn't happen again, especially while Sakura and him where in the midst of forming the bond.

Breakfast was delicious, Itachi was sure, but he could hardly taste any of it. Watching fruit juice drip down Sakura's chin was almost more than his restraint could bare. The worst part of it was that she didn't even seem to notice his struggle.

He kissed her just once before he left again, tasting the sweet fresh fruits grown in the greenhouse by the servants on her tongue. It was brief, along with the explanation he gave regarding the wards he was going to reinforce. The disappointment on her face was enough to make his resolve falter, his fingers lingering under her chin before he tore himself away, gaze heavy with promise.

The few hours he was gone seemed significantly longer to him as he forced himself not to rush through the process. He came back, slipping through the kitchens, where he was informed by Rin that Sakura had gone down to the baths.

She was humming a haunting tune that bounced off the stone walls, the fairy lights burning merrily. Her pink hair reflected the light, as she bobbed and weaved across the surface of one of the deeper pools. The song cut off when she noticed him standing there watching her, eyes red. Her own green orbs stared back, before she lifted a hand from the water and beckoned him to join her.

He undressed slowly, eyes never leaving hers as unbuttoned his vest and pulled off his boots, pants, and underwear with smooth unbroken motions. Black scaled wings twitched in anticipation as he stepped to the edge of the water.

Crouching on the lip of the large stone basin, she drifted to meet him, rising out of the water to kiss him. Her hand snaked around the back of his neck and all the blood in his head rushed downward when he realised she had been waiting for him, she was entirely naked. He didn't resist the harsh tug that pulled him forward into the water, simply using his wings to ensure that she wouldn't attempt to flit from his grasp like the tease she was.

The spell she cast over him that would allow him to breath didn't even register in his mind, to busy with running callused fingers down her soft sides, holding her to him. To gasp underwater had an entirely different effect, one he was not opposed to when it came from her. He pulled her legs around his hips, pulling away from her lips only to kiss her jaw, then feather light kisses along her neck that had her leaning back so that he could cover more skin.

She hadn't done this before, her subtle hesitance told him that and a fierce joy pulled at his heart, lined with a sorrow that he could not claim the same. But his foolishness of the past could not taint this moment for him, she was here now, there would be no others for him, not after this. For already he knew what had been missing, the element of physical gratification that had left him frustrated and skeptical of Shisui's insistence it was paramount to happiness. It wasn't about the pleasure, he saw that now, it was about the partner. Shisui was mistaken.

His own body shuddered when she returned the favor, drawing her tongue along the cords of his throat, her grin at him was enough to make something in him snap. He was frustrated by the lack of leverage being in water gave him, the inability to pin her like his body urged him to.

The water was gone in a few strokes of his wings, Sakura on her back on the stone floor, legs still wrapped about his waist, gasping at the sudden change from warm water to cool air.

He observed his with red eyes taking in the smooth planes of her stomach, the soft curves of her breasts, she was blushing again under his scrutiny. He bent down to kiss her collarbone, following the blush as it spread downward, her fingers threaded through his wet hair, nails curling into his scalp, encouraging his progress.

He tasted her desire when he licked her skin, nipping at the flesh around her nipple. Her back arched, offering herself up to him, breathing harsh.

His fingers snuck between them, and very abruptly she was a wriggling mewling mess. A hot mess.

"Koishii" he whispered against her skin, before sucking hard enough to draw blood to the surface.

His magic was wrapping around them, coming from him in a thick wave that made the room heavy with the scent of him. She responded without conscious thought, too absorbed in what his fingers where doing to her body, what his mouth was doing to notice the way her own magic tingled along his skin, seeking entrance and acceptance.

He wound her tighter, and tighter, finally when her body shuddered in release, his magic also moved to fill her, take residence next to her heart, the beat of his own coming to mirror hers.

She was still dazed when he kissed her again, coaxing her mouth open and sweeping away whatever thoughts she may have been trying to form in the aftermath of her pleasure. It took a moment for her to be properly kissing him back, but when she did it was sharp and abrupt as she took over the situation.

Flipping him with his wings out to give him leverage should have been next to impossible, especially given how weak kneed she herself still was, but she managed it. It may have had something to do with the fact that all the blood had long since drifted down to his manhood and the restriction of his own skin had become a hindrance to his movement and thought.

There was a second when she sat there, hovering over him. He was too stunned by the abrupt change and her beauty to do more than stare at her, enjoying the way her panting made her chest rise and fall. Surveying the hickeys on her breast with satisfaction.

The next instant he couldn't think at all, only moan as she covered him, her own face twisting in a grimace as muscles where stretched that had never been used before. He sat up slowly, her shaking on his lap, waiting for the pain to subside. Kissing her softly now, brushing his lips against the scrunched closed lids of her eyes with a patience that belied his desire.

His magic was in her now though, she had accepted him, and he was but moments away from doing the same to the magic that crawled across his skin, brushing against him with ghostly fingers that would have tickled if he hadn't been so concentrated on remaining painfully still while Sakura adjusted to this first time. The magic he had placed inside her moved, just a bare trace along her insides, coaxing the figurative curling spring inside her to tighten, and her eyes shot open, a gasp puffing across his neck in surprise at the unfamiliar sensation.

"Relax Koishii" he whispered to her.

Leaning back against his braced wings he drew her tight to his chest, fingers of one hand clenching her hip hard enough to leave bruises as he fought for patience. The slight shift in position had her gasping again, not in pain but pleasure this time. He ground his teeth as he waited for her to take the lead.

There was a long moment where neither of them moved, both collecting their breath. A useless attempt on Itachi's part, for when she pushed away from his chest, his breathing was ragged all over again as he surveyed her through lowered lids.

She kissed his collar bone, marking it with a nip that was almost hard enough to draw blood. He was too far gone to truly appreciate her teasing, and when she smirked up at him, blush coating her cheeks his free hand found her other hip and clenched itself there as he waited for her.

"Relax Koishii" she crooned, parroting his words back to him with a confidence that took what little breath he still had completely away.

Then she moved, legs tucking under her to give her leverage, hands resting against his chest, and he was lost. His wing arms shook from a combination of desire and adrenaline that rushed through his system. He tried to help, arms straining to bring her to a faster pace, but she stopped him. Gripping his wrists, little claws digging in to drive home the point that she wanted him to let go.

"Let me Itachi." Her brow was furrowed, and he couldn't resist the request no matter how much he really wanted to. Carefully setting his hands away from her, clenching them into fists to fight the urge to touch and take control.

It didn't take long for her to bring him to release, and even in the euphoria he could feel the beginnings of her own magic snaking through to establish a connection next to his heart. Great shuddering breaths escaped as he allowed himself to slump back on the ground, bringing Sakura with him.

Really it was only the beginning, the amount of magic that it would take to complete the bond was staggering. A tie as strong as the one they had committed to would take months to see to completion, and need to be maintained throughout their long lives. Given the start they had though, Itachi could only be immensely enthusiastic to see it through. Starting with Sakura's release now.

He kissed her again, long and slow, even though he could clearly feel her desire to speed up. The tables had been turned once again, and she was the impatient one. It only took a few minutes with Sakura wriggling for his own libido to stir once again.

She paused, pushing up from his chest with a frozen look on her face that set him to laughing. She scowled at him, just causing him to laugh harder. Frustration with him was evident in her form as she sat up and made as if to move away, but he caught her by the hips and brought her back down, eliciting a yelp from her, which quickly turned into a moan when he pushed his hips up into hers.

"Did you think we were done Sa-ku-ra?" he asked, pushing himself up so he could nibble on her jaw. "We don't get to quite until you scream for me" he informed her, chuckling when she made as if to be irate with him. The blush, and way she couldn't meet his eyes gave away the fact that she was merely embarrassed by his words.

"I think, that perhaps you should scream mine, I-ta-chi" she said reaching up to kiss his Adams apple, using the same tone of he used when he said her name. She ground her hips against his, earning the clenched stomach muscles as he froze in surprise at her daring.

"If you make this into a competition Koishii, I will win" he warned her, voice serious, but eyes giving away how much he anticipated the prospect.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, wriggling on his lap again, daring him to prove it.

There was a yelp from her when he abruptly switched their positions, him on top, her on her back below him. He leaned down to her ear, pitching his voice low to draw a shiver from her.

"Challenge accepted"

The way she mewled under him drew his lips back in a smile that showed fangs. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy this, really this was only setting a precedent for a lifetime that he would make her scream for him. Given Sakura's mischievous nature, he didn't doubt that perhaps she too would be successful in drawing her name from his lips with abandon, he looked forward to it seeing her try.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I am still not sure what I feel about this chap. First time writing something lemon so ya...whatever.

You know the drill, review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I am so long with this chapter people, summer is .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

It took Shisui and Sasuke four more weeks to find where he had taken off to. It was more than Itachi had been hoping for, but still he found himself irrationally angered by their appearance. The urge to tear into them was suppressed through many long years of perfected control that he demanded of himself.

He met them on his ward line, they were careful to keep outside of the unpleasant threads of magic that he had woven there. Staying well back from the line himself, his face a hard front that showed exactly how pleased he was at their presence.

"Itachi, Tou-san is looking for you, wants you to come home…." Sasuke began hesitantly, trailing off when Itachi didn't move to let them past or change his harsh stance, wings shuffling behind him as uncertainty set it.

"Tell Tou-san I will return when I am ready"

"He won't be happy," Sasuke warned.

Itachi just tilted his head in the silent suggestion that he didn't care about his father's opinion on the matter.

"What'cha got to hide 'Tachi?" Shisui ventured curiously, ignorant or uncaring of Itachi's deadly stance.

"Cross the barrier Shisui, and I will make sure you live to regret it." His voice was a cold promise that even Shisui couldn't help but notice and take head of.

Itachi left them there, watching from a hidden distance until they left, making sure they left without attempting to tamper with the wards he had set in place.

He would bring Sakura back to the main house when he was good and ready, probably not for another six months, or perhaps a year if he thought he could get away with it. In a month or two he would have to make a trip to deal with his responsibilities within the clan that could not be ignored. However, he would savor every moment between now and then, before messy politics had to complicate the new life bond that he and Sakura had been very enthusiastically fostering.

It was mid summer before the pressure of said duties forced him out from the comfortable little bubble Sakura and him and built for themselves. The demon clans would be meeting soon, and his Father had already made it clear that he would not tolerate him missing such a meeting for any reason. Sasuke had been sent to convey this message several times as clearly as was possible.

"I could come with you," Sakura pipped up when he told her of his plans to leave.

"No."

He hated the way her shoulders slumped and her face fell in disappointment at his refusal, bracing himself for the stubborn set of her shoulders that rose in its wake.

"And why not?" she demanded, "I have to come with you eventually Itachi, why not now?"

"Because I wish to keep you to myself for a bit longer," he told her honestly "Politics make things messy and complicated, I wish to be selfish for just a little longer, keep things simple."

He kissed the tip of her nose, chuckling at the way she scrunched up her features.

"Simple being layman's terms for bored out of my mind," she grumbled.

He outright laughed at that, ignoring the glower he earned from his pouting life-mate "your sense of mischief is too highly developed for boredom Koishii." He declared.

Stepping into the closet he searched for a clean open backed vest of the like he usually wore while flying. She trailed in after him, prepared to argue her case further.

"Please Itachi."

She was attempting to use those big green eyes of hers to erode his resolve. It was a self-defeating argument, for the second he looked at her, his instincts demanded he keep this treasure far from anyone who would covet her for themselves.

Buttoning the vest slowly he turned back to the pleading Siren, he felt the restless shift in her magic that sat curled next to his heart as she attempted to use it to bring him around to her way of thinking through the bond. He approved of her ruthlessness, but it wasn't going to gain her what she wanted, not this time. He understood that her own instincts drove her to keep her mate very close, especially so soon after the initial match, but he would not relent on this though. Demon court was not a place she understood the workings of, keeping her away for even a short time while their bond matured was something he was sure she would thank him for later.

She tagged after him to the garden, threading her fingers through his to be certain he wouldn't make a break for it before she was convinced the argument was over.

"Wont they know anyway?" she asked, attempting to weaken his argument, "it will be obvious you have taken a mate."

"What is so apparent to your eyes is not so easily evident to the eyes of demons Sakura." He informed her softly, tugging her small body to rest against his, her head tucked under his chin.

Siren's were a very relational species, its what made the human children flock to her, because she could read the desires and longings in every little face. The songs she sang catered to those longings and drew her quarry in close for whatever purpose she wished. It was a trait that would give her incredible power in the Uchiha court, but as of yet she hadn't a foggy clue what to do to maximize on such strengths without enraging those in places of power. To shame Shisui was one thing, to offend and entire demon clan is another.

"Please Itachi," she tried begging again, tilting her head back to meet his eyes.

He rested his forehead against hers "You must trust me in this Sakura. Let me keep you to myself a little longer."

"Such a request is self defeating if you are not here to do any keeping," she argued. "You could stay here, and keep me all you like," she offered generously, eyes serious and earnest.

He laughed again, heart already longing for her over distance he had not yet traveled. "I will be back to do some more keeping in a few weeks," he promised her. "You will stay here Sakura?"

He couldn't make her stay; her stubbornness might cause her to do something foolish like attempt to hike to the main Uchiha palace. If she gave her word though that she would remain, he knew she would do so.

She didn't answer, just turning to burrow her face into his chest and he knew he had probably touched on what was going to be her retaliating course of action.

"Sakura?" he prompted.

"I'll stay." She reluctantly agreed, voice muffled in his vest.

Disentangling himself from her embrace was difficult, mostly because he had no true desire to leave it. The eyes that followed him, and the sad expression, coupled with her magic twisting about his heart made the motions of taking off an equal struggle. He circled once, before heading west, back to the complications of demon court, his mood was already foul before he had cleared his ward line.

Sasuke met him half way, on his way to deliver another order for attendance from their father. At the sight of him Sasuke visibly relaxed, and Itachi realised that perhaps their overbearing father had made this entire situation to be Sasuke's fault, given that Itachi was not there to vent at.

The flight was silent, Itachi appreciated his brother's tact and sensing of his mood. Had it been Shisui that had come to retrieve him the flight would have been nothing but pestering and endless questions.

To say his Tou-san was furious was not entirely true, he had witnessed Faguka Uchiha in battle, and full extent of his anger would never be turned toward his family, only those who dared to cross him received that privilege. Even so, his father was angry.

"Your position does not allow you the privilege of taking such breaks from responsibility!" Faguka raged at him. Pacing across his study in large aggravated steps, wings jerking and twitching with the force of his emotion.

Itachi stood silently by, taking the lecture without complaint or emotion. This only seemed to rile the Uchiha patriarch further.

"Do you have nothing to say for yourself?" he thundered.

"My absence was of a personal nature Father," was all Itachi told him, wondering if Faguka would be able to read between the lines to what that actually meant. He doubted it. His mother was more observant when it came to such things.

Faguka sputtered "And that is an excuse to abandon your duties!?" the volume was only increasing as his vexation compounded.

"I believed it was." Itachi was calm, kept his voice level. His emotions were not so calm as he portrayed them to be, irritation at being kept from Sakura was something he had known he would struggle with and he was able to keep it from his Father.

It was a good fifteen more minutes of yelling before his Father thundered for him to get out and see that he familiarize himself with the issues that would be discussed during the meeting with the other Clans. Itachi was happy to oblige.

This year the meeting of the clans was to be hosted by the Hyuga. Convenient because it meant Itachi did not have to be involved with the inconveniences of hosting along with his other duties. Bothersome though because it took him that much farther from Sakura.

Approximately fifty Uchiha were in attendance, Elders and their mates, as well as the next generation still learning from their elders in the eventuality of them taking over. It was a tricky thing to figure out who should come. Too many and it looking like an invasion of territory, too few, and it looked as though the Uchiha didn't take the negotiations seriously. A tight rope of twisted politics that Itachi was glad he had kept Sakura far from. Though at the same time, he couldn't help but observe the sometimes-tense dynamics and think that Sakura could read the situation at a glance and diffuse lingering aggression without any effort.

He certainly hadn't chosen to bind with her for any political reasons, but now that he so badly yearned to have her at his side, he couldn't help but see where having her present would be helpful. Such thinking wasn't doing him any favors, more than once he had to deliberately list the reasons he had left her behind to keep his edgy mood from growing worse.

Sasuke and Shisui were the only ones who seemed to have caught on to his distraction. Mostly his façade was for his father, but no one else knew him well enough to see through it except his brother and cousin. His mother may have, but he had hardly said more than a brief hello between busy preparations and meetings.

If someone had been looking, they may have caught traces of a scent on his skin that was most definitely female. He had been sure to wrap the premature bond next to his heart in his own magic to avoid gaining any attention, a hint of foreign magic in his chi would not give him away.

The landed before the Hyuga gates, careful to stay outside the constructed walls until they were invited inside, wars had started over less. Itachi entered to the right of his father, as was his appropriate place as heir, bowing heads and giving the proper greeting to the main family that greeted them.

Normally the shy timid manor of Hinata Hyuga would grate of his nerves, her being one of their hosts he was required to spend more time than normal with her during such occasions. Now though, it was simply another pesky fly to add to the collection that where gathering in his head.

He escaped the niceties as soon as it would be deemed polite, seeking out Neji Hyuga for a sparring round as was his custom, hoping to work some of his agitation into the ground.

"Is something wrong Uchiha-san?" the Hyuga queried, breath coming in pants as they separated from another harsh flurry of exchanged blows.

Itachi avoided answering in favor of striking again. They had no audience, Neji had to much tact to bring up such a thing when gossipy, admiring females were about.

"Wrong?" Itachi prompted, his own breath beginning to become short.

"You seem…..distant?"

It was the eyes, Itachi was convinced of that. Of all the Hyuga, Neji undoubtedly knew him the best, his trained fighters eye, the byakugan, had detected the agitation that festered in Itachi. It wouldn't do for the younger male to think it had something to do with the proceedings between the clans.

"I find myself vexed at having to put personal …..pursuits on hold for these meetings?" he answered honestly.

"ah" was all the Hyuga said and they resumed their fight, not commenting further.

Parties were always a part of such occasions, a celebration for peace and prosperity to continue for many decades, and centuries to come. Itachi had come to loath them. It was supposed to be an occasion for business to be put aside, and other, less touchy subjects could be discussed. Neji, and Shikamaru Naru-a hanger on of the Uzumaki clan- where the only one's present, aside from his family, that he could stomach having a conversation with. It had a little to do with their intellect, more to do with the fact that he could stand in silence with them without feeling as though he had to make small talk.

They must have felt the same, for without fail, the three of them sought each other out. Sometimes Sasuke would join them in an attempt to rid himself a bothersome follower, many couldn't stand the notion of standing in silence, females especially. Getting ride of Ami, Karin Uzumaki and a few other demonesses that couldn't take a cold shoulder hint was easier if there were a group of them.

Mikoto Uchiha disapproved of this method of discouragement, and occasionally went on a campaign with various of the older matrons to break up their small silent group, attempting to draw them into separate conversations. She was good at it, and soon it wasn't just him who was outright avoiding his mother.

On this night though, Itachi could only think that if Sakura was here he would have happily followed her from group to group, perhaps even danced if she had asked him to. The festive atmosphere would have been right up her alley, his Mother would adore her for it.

Itachi had only just managed to escape from his mother's grasp before Shisui closed in on him. Shisui was one to avoid at social occasions, he attracted the party, it followed him like a carnivorous insect swarm. His older cousin reveled in the attention, garnering the ready approval of his ever-present crowd at every opportunity. This time Shisui seemed to have purposely given his escort the slip, a fact he would surely deny when they came to search him out.

"So, are you going to let me in on what happened?" Shisui asked, leaning against the stone railing of the balcony where Itachi was hiding. "One minute your standing close by while I negotiate, and the next your gone. Even for you that's weird."

Itachi was silent.

"Why you holding out on me Itachi? Seriously, this isn't like you." Shisui was unusually straight faced, no hint of his usually mischievous manor.

"I find that you tend to gossip worse than a chicken Shisui," was Itachi's point blank reply.

"Hey, I can keep my silence too!" his protest was more in line with his usual behaviour. Itachi raised a skeptical brow "I can!" he insisted one more time.

"I found Sakura down in Mist."

Itachi's abrupt revelation had Shisui blinking stupidly at him for several long seconds "Oh," was all he could think too say. "Well…. That makes….sense."

"If my Mother, or Sasuke find out, it means you truly are a Hen." Itachi declared mildly.

"Hey, what?! No!"

"I'll let Sakura at you"  
"What?!" he spluttered "That's not,-you cant-I didn't" he objected.

"Stay away from my ward lines Shisui." Itachi's lazy warning was completely at odds with the agitation that had settled in his legs, begging him to release his wings from their magical confines and go burn off some serious energy.

Casually Itachi unbuttoned his white silk dress shirt, having shed his black vest some time ago due to the heat in the building. The soft cloth stuck slightly to his damp skin as he slipped it off, ignoring the way his elder cousin continued to gape at him, higher brain function having been suspended, still trying to grasp the implications of Itachi's statement.

"Tell my Mother I have gone for a flight, I will be back later. Much later."

It was a relief to release his wings, as it always was, he shook them loose, revealing in their new-found freedom before hopping onto the stone banister with lazy effort and stepping off into midair, not waiting for a response from a gobsmacked Shisui.

Sakura was melancholy, curling up for hours beside the lake in the sun, books forgotten in the grass beside her. Rin became concerned when she didn't show up for meals, it was not unusual for Sakura to do that, she had always been self sufficient. After three days had passed though, and nothing had so much as been swiped from the pantry she went looking for the stray Siren.

By the reddening of Sakura's skin she had been out in the mountain sun for longer than was wise. The listless way she twirled the long grass around her fingers in convoluted patterns, eyes staring into a distance that only she could see.

"Sakura?" Rin started, trying not to startle her. She would never assume that just because Sakura was usually a gentle soul, didn't mean she couldn't be explosive. Rin had seen Shisui walk up from that lake, bare to the world, and anything that could reduce an Uchiha to that level of shame wasn't something any human should mess with.

"Sakura?" she prompted again, keeping her distance, gripping the simple dish of fruit she had brought with her. "Sakura." She raised her voice this time.

"Hmmm?" mumbled Sakura absently.

"I brought some food, aren't you hungry at all miss?" she tried, taking the vague acknowledgment as acceptance to continue.

"No," Sakura's voice was vacant and distant, dreamy.

"I'll leave it here for you miss," Rin was hesitant, backing away slowly, leaving the bowl for the Sakura to find when perhaps she managed to rouse herself from her daydreams.

Rin hoped to the skies that Master Itachi would be back soon. She didn't know how Siren's worked, but surely going without food for such an extended period couldn't be good for her. The Master would be upset to find her so …. wasted, upon his return, but there was nothing Rin could do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Felt like this chapter was a bit disjointed, but I don't have the time to change it unless I waited another few weeks to update. Let me know what you think. Review, review, review people.


	4. Chapter 4

So realizing I didn't really finish this off. Hope this gives some closure to this story, if not...sorry, I have difficulties with the whole ending thing.

XXXXXXXX

"What do you purpose Itachi?" his Father turned to him expectantly.

It took several seconds for Itachi to orientate himself back into the discussions at hand, he had zoned out in a manor completely atypical of him.

"I have nothing paramount to add," he covered his blunder smoothly, grateful that it did not look as though his Father had noticed his lapse.

It had been two painful weeks. Usually these discussions were nothing sort of grueling, alternating between gentle and tactful politics and shows of passive strength lest rival clans come about the incorrect assumption that they had gone soft. Usually Itachi was quiet adept in the games, able to dodge and weave through with a mastery that had always made him the undisputed choice for heir.

He hoped his distraction had not been caught on to by anyone who might take advantage of it. If his Father hadn't noticed perhaps he had manage to scrap by.

There was to be an official wrap up ceremony, complete with the Hyuga equivalent of a party, but Itachi was already forming appropriate excuses that would allow him absence without ruffling too many important feathers. His Fathers being the foremost on the list.

Discussions in the large auditorium where dismissed with a few closing words. Itachi lingered next to his Father who engaged in conversations before acknowledging Itachi's hovering presence as a wish to speak with him.

"Tou-san, may I speak to you in private."

A pause, a slow nod of his head and the Uchiha patriarch followed his son down several halls into quarters that had been dedicated to the Uchiha for the duration of their stay.

"I wish to leave early, I seek your consent."

"Whatever for." Fugaku barked, anger rising quickly to the surface.

"I have matters to attend to."

"And what would those be? I have lost patience with your absence Itachi, out with it, what has you in such a hurry to be gone."

Itachi sighed "I have taken a mate and wish to go back to her as soon as can be arranged."

Such a reply had been so far from what Fugaku had been expecting that his angry words stalled in his throat, mind unable to catch up. "A mate!" he wheezed.

Itachi nodded, body resigned and anxious in the same moment. "I wish to be gone, may I rely on you to make my excuses to our hosts?" he pressed on, trying to get a concession while the older man was caught so off guard.

"Why didn't-Were you-?" Fugaku struggled to form a coherent question. "Who?"

"She is a Siren."

"A Siren!?" he blustered "where did you find a Siren?"

"Such a tale is unnecessary for the time being Tou-san." Itachi prompted, trying to focus him back to the issue at hand. "I plan to go, please give my apologies to the hosts so that they may not feel affronted." He turned on his heal opening the door to leave when his Father finally recovered himself.

"We will discuss this properly later Itachi?" It was half a question, half order, proving that the normally very commanding demon had not quiet recovered his senses from the shock just yet.

"Hai Tou-san" Itachi agreed, glad to have garnered some sort of assent, before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

The going was slower than he would have preferred. He pushed himself hard, flying through the night and well into the next day before he was forced to stop and rest himself or risk falling out of the sky.

There were too many things in his mind. Foremost of which was the knowledge that he had no desire to do any 'discussing' with his father in the future in regards to his life partner of choice. His original assessment of his reticence being that the bond between them was too fresh and he was loath to share her with anyone presently. The idle thought at the back of his mind could not be totally ignored however. The reality that Sakura wasn't beholden to the Uchiha clan, or even really versed in any of the demon politics couldn't entirely be ignored.

Would she be happy here, surrounded by red eyed demons who watched and catalogued her every move? Would the spotlight eventually turn her bitter, or perhaps paranoid in light of her past?

Could he leave behind his role in the clan in order to see to her well being?

Such a question was moot, he had chosen her, joined them magically. He would do what was best for her, that was his priority now, even above his obligations to the clan.

The life bond drew him to her like a moth to flame, and she to him.

She surfaced on the lake just as he slowed his descent to meet its surface. The water was cold but he couldn't care less, because suddenly he was free of the incessant tugging at his sole. She was here all warm magic and soft skin blunt nails digging into his back as she held him to her, unmindful of the current churning about them.

"Next time I go with you 'tachi!" her words echoed strangely under water but he could not miss the emotion in them.

"Hai Koishii, Hai." He murmured through the breathing spell.

It was his sharingan that revealed her thin and wane face in the dark of the lake bottom. His fingers traced cheekbones more pronounced than they had been when he left.

"Sakura?" his brows furrowed, long fingers turning her face so that he could better look at her.

She pulled away from probing hands, burying her face back against his chest again.

"I can't do it again. I can't promise to stay away again." She was desperate to convince him, compulsion leaking into her words, though the life bond would render them unable to accomplish the task they would have had he been anyone else.

It stunned Itachi, his own magic coming up to search along hers, taking in the toll that separation had cost her, the way her promise had strained against her magic and instincts, fraying the edges of her resolve past what he would have endured in exchange for the same promise.

"Forgive me Sakura, I did not know what it was I was asking."

"Never again Itachi!" her voice was cracking under the force of her demand, magic stronger now as she fought to convince him.

"Next time you shall come." He agreed, feeding some of his own magic in to convince her of his concession to her. She held on tightly for only a moment longer before relaxing the rigid line of her body, shoulders shaking with silent tears as he held her deep beneath the surface of the mountain lake.

"Forgive me Koishii." He murmured as she exhausted the tension from her body, pushing them back toward the surface and to a warm bed where she could rest while he held her.

It was five blessed months of silence before Itachi reluctantly made the decision to head back to the main family holdings. He didn't want to go back, already dreading the accusations of his mother, knowing she would no doubt have words for him. His father would have resigned himself to the situation, time to think would have calmed his temper. His mother on the other hand would have only gotten more riled the longer she had to stew. It was best he head back before someone came to fetch him back.

He wasn't concerned about Sakura facing his mother, undoubtedly Mikoto would love her, and Sakura…..well she would handle the situation with a grace he hardly had scratched the surface of. Whenever he set to worrying about how she would fair in the Uchiha courts, he merely had to recall her mischief and ultimate retribution against Shisui.

Sakura was excited to go, twittering in excitement and picking his brain about the mundane details of court life as soon as he shared his imminent thoughts of leaving. He was reminded that although she loved the castle getaway, she was by nature a social creature.

There were brief flashes that perhaps Sakura would be more okay with the move back than he would. Already he could see jealousy being a problem on his part, he didn't want to share her time, smiles, attention or affection.

"Let's go Itachi!" she was becoming exasperated with him as he gave final instructions to Rin regarding the household. She saw through his thin attempts at procrastination.

He allowed her to tug him out to the gardens, their usual take off point. She was a much happier flier now that the bond was able to reach through to Itachi's magic and steady her sense of equilibrium while in the air.

He pounced suddenly just outside the arches, earning him a squeak from his captive, which promptly turned into a giggle as the ground rapidly dropped away from them.

They would go home. He would do everything he could to make his clan and life mate get along as family-even demon family- should. If Sakura couldn't handle it, didn't like it, he would take her away, somewhere without the messy politics and drama that always seemed to surround large families. He chose her.

XXXXXXXX

So just to be clear, that's a wrap. Putting more energy into writing original stuff in places like wattpad and tumblr, look me up at LinzEJoe


End file.
